


Whenever You Need Me

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Home Again (2017), Recovery (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Brain Damage, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Alan is struggling and calls Austen while he's at work. Austen rushes back to care for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Austen Blume/Alan Hamilton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Whenever You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know Austen and Alan both needed a boyfriend and some fics, so here you go!

Austen was at the studio in London, listening to some samples from a new artist he was hoping to sign on. The kid was good despite being so young and new to the music industry. Austen smiled as he listened to the music. It ended and he picked up his office phone, calling the artist’s number.

“Hey, I just got done listening to the samples you sent over,” Austen said, spinning around in his office chair a little. 

As he talked, he noticed his mobile lit up and ringing incessantly from where it was sitting on the desk.

“Hold on, I’m getting another call on my mobile,” Austen said. 

He set the office phone down and picked up his mobile. It showed his flat’s house phone number. Austen knew who would be on the other end and grinned as he answered it.

“Hey, love, I wasn’t expecting you to call,” he said. “What’s going on?”

“Hey,” Alan replied, his voice soft and careful. “Can you come home?”

His tone was hesitant, edged with pain and something else. Uneasiness. Austen knew that tone and he became worried.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I-I saw a truck go by the flat earlier,” Alan said, slowly. “It-it looked like the one people told me had hit me.” He inhaled shakily. “My head started hurting while I was staring at it. It still hurts.”

“I’m on my way home, sweetheart,” Austen said, already rising to leave. “Just hang on.”

“Okay,” Alan replied.

Austen hung up and picked up his office phone again, apologizing quickly to the artist on the other end and promising to call him back later. Austen gathered his things and left the studio, jogging through the rain toward his car. It wasn’t raining hard and he hoped it would stay that way. Storms sometimes frightened Alan or made his headaches worse. Austen got into his car and drove home quickly, arriving at the flat in about ten minutes. The older man parked in the driveway and entered the building quickly, heading up to the second floor.

“Alan?” Austen called as he entered their flat. “Where are you, love?”

He hung up his jacket and moved from room to room, looking for his boyfriend. There were dishes in the sink in the kitchen, evidence that Alan had eaten today. Austen moved to the living room and found it empty. He reached the bedroom and found Alan curled up in a fetal ball beneath the covers, his head poking out a little. He opened one eye as Austen pushed the door open, wincing at the light as the older man approached and sat down on the bed.

“How’s your head, sweetheart?” Austen asked, keeping his voice low.

“It hurts,” Alan replied. “Everything hurts. I couldn’t find my meds.”

“I’ll get them,” Austen said, making a move to stand up.

“Wait.” Alan reached out and grabbed Austen’s wrist. “Don’t leave.”

Austen studied his boyfriend’s handsome face. Alan’s doe eyes were dark with pain and fear. Sometimes his headaches made him forget things like where his meds were and he was always afraid he’d forget Austen.

“Okay,” Austen replied. “I’ll stay. Lay back down, love.”

Alan obeyed and Austen kicked off his trainers before joining his boyfriend under the blankets. Alan turned toward him and cuddled against his chest. Austen wrapped his arms around him and held him gently. He began to stroke Alan’s soft hair and felt his boyfriend start to relax. 

“Do you want silence or would you like me to speak to you?” Austen asked quietly.

Alan’s brow furrowed and he grunted, pressing close and nuzzling his face against Austen’s chest. The older man decided to remain silent and just held his boyfriend close, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead, his brow. The rain remained gentle and an almost tranquil feeling filled the flat. Alan eventually fell asleep, his breath warm through Austen’s shirt. He looked so peaceful that Austen smiled and stroked his face, Alan’s beard rough against his fingers. Austen sat up and picked up his laptop off the nightstand, opening it up to check some emails, wrapping an arm around Alan to keep him near, chuckling when Alan draped an arm across his stomach, resting his head on Austen’s shoulder.

Alan slept for about two hours and stirred around 7:00. He blinked his eyes open with a soft, sleepy sound. Austen looked away from his laptop and smiled at him.

“There’s a love,” he said, stroking Alan’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Alan replied. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. “Have you been here the whole time?”

“Of course,” Austen said, like it the most obvious thing in the world. “I wouldn’t leave alone like that.” He cupped Alan’s cheek. “Are you hungry? You’ve been asleep for two hours.”

Alan nodded. Austen shut his laptop and they left the bedroom together. Alan sat down at the kitchen table while Austen reheated some of their leftovers from the night before. He set their plates down along with some tea and the bottle of Alan’s headache medication.

“Want to make sure it doesn’t come back during the night,” Austen said pointedly. 

Alan nodded in agreement and took the pills, then started eating. Austen followed suit and took their dishes to the sink when they were done. Alan went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Austen sat down beside him and Alan cuddled into his side again, resting his head and a hand on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Want to see what’s on TV?” Austen asked, petting Alan’s hair.

“Sure,” Alan replied.

Austen picked up the remote and switched on the TV, flicking through the channels until he stopped on a network showing old movies. He stopped there and set the remote aside. They watched in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Alan spoke.

“Thank you for coming home,” he said. “I didn’t want to bother you at work but I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“It was no problem, love,” Austen replied. “You did the right thing by calling me.”

Alan raised his head up and looked into Austen’s eyes. He smiled, his brown eyes sparkling as he and Austen kissed. Alan’s lips were soft and warm, their facial hair brushing against each other’s faces. When they pulled away, Austen stroked the backs of his fingers and his hand against Alan’s cheek.

“I’ll be here whenever you need me. Alan,” he promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alan replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone fic. I will write a story featuring how they met and their relationship progression once I have the time.


End file.
